To Get To Neverland
by thatrandomkid
Summary: Title subject to change . Emelynn Lewis is a fourteen year old, desprate to find a way out. Perhaps an old storybook dream is just what she is looking for...


-1**Tell Me How To Get To Neverland**

"_Oh mother, is it really real?" Emelynn looked up at her mother with wide, adoring eyes. Her mum smiled, "I believe it is dear, Neverland is an awfully complex place to just make up," Mrs. Lewis brushed back a wavy curl from her six year old daughter's face, and stood. The brunette woman turned out the light and walked to the door, turning back she whispered to herself, "I really do believe it exists"_

_-_

Emelynn Brita Lewis awoke to a cold morning eight years later. Childhood was past her, but the memory of pretending to fly away with Peter Pan danced in her mind and for a moment, she once again found herself believing that he would come for her.

She slipped out of bed, her duvet fell to the floor in a slump, but she paid it no mind. Gripping her silky robe about her she walked over and closed her bedroom window, to still the cool English draft. _'How childish,'_ She chided herself '_Peter Pan isn't real, and even if he was, he would never come here to rescue a petty fourteen year old he has never even heard of. I'm no Wendy, I don't think I ever shall be…'_

"Emelynn!" A deep voice called from downstairs, "Get your lazy butt up NOW!"

The redheaded girl sighed and replaced her nightshirt with a pair of dark jeans and a simple green tee before replying. It was going to be just another endless day of work.

"…Tell me have you been to Never Neverland? Oh What are the requirements, Do I learn to fly myself? Must I tell stories of dear Peter Pan or Tinkerbell herself?…" the words came without thought as Emelynn sang. The tune kept her from falling completely into sleep. She'd done so much work and already she was feeling tired even though it was only around noon. The easiest jobs had been first; cook breakfast, wash dishes, sweep the floor, clean the rooms, collect the garbage, sort her father's papers, and so on and so forth until it had come to pulling the weeds in their backyard, and Goodness, she had never noticed there had been so many weeds! The amount of labor didn't surprise her though, she'd already endured many days of it this summer, her body just wasn't accustomed to the strain.

She had gotten fired from her real job though and since she hadn't been pulling in money, her father had decided to make her work at home until another full time job was acquired. Really though, she thought he just enjoyed working her to the bone. He wasn't the nicest person after all and Emelynn couldn't see what her mum had ever saw in him. In her world, Jason Lewis might as well have been Hook. Devilishly handsome and curt, When he pulled out his manners, he became Evil itself, Cold, Unfeeling. In short, Emelynn did not like him at all. Not one bit. In all fact she hated him. The thing was, she couldn't leave. She was legally bound to him for one. And for two, her mother.

Her mum had gotten terribly sick in the past three years. So sick she wasn't able to leave the hospital.

The doctors had deemed it some sort of new cancer. One they could not find the cure for, some of them had even gone as far as to suggest "putting her out of her misery". Dr. Holks, as Emelynn recalled. He might still have trouble sitting…

The crash of a bucket snapped Emelynn back to reality. The green eyed girl looked over with dismay at the dog that had spilt all the torn weeds from her bucket, "Shadow! Look what you've done! I just put those in there!" the Labrador pup just looked at her with confused brown eyes, wagging her tail as if pleased with herself. Laughing, Emelynn gathered the puppy into her arms and patted her head. However, a figure stood inside, visible through the sliding door, and Emelynn quieted and began work again…

- - -

A/N: Okay this was my first shot at a Peter pan Fiction, so try and be nice. I know its not long at all but my introductions always seem to have that shortness. I'm not sure I really quite like the way I wrote this, so it may be subject to a rewrite but Peter Pan has been stuck in my head all week and I had to write something about it! So review review! Tell me if it was alright …or not, I don't really mind flames so long as there's a point to them.

To Sakura Blossom readers! Good news! I've finally written the next chapter. Bad news…I kinda lost it -.-' sorry you guys, but I promise a new chapter although it may take forever!

Stand readers: That one also has a new chapter but I have yet to type it. And its really late now so I cannot type anymore tonight.

COOKIES FOR REVIEWS!!!

-thatrandomkid


End file.
